Troyellas oneshots
by zannesa fan
Summary: Two oneshot written, pls read and review. i will improve my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is a story plssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss read and review

Hey guys here is a story plssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss read and review

wa**Troyella oneshots**

**disclaimer:I don't own hsm except dvd**

**The prom night**

Troy is 18 yrs old and Gabriella is 17 years old. They were the best friend. Their friendship is like a pearl necklace.

Troy was a guy with shaggy brown hair and blue sparkling eyes and a toned body which adorn his features.

Gabriella was a sweet gal with curly black hairs and brown chocolaty eyes.

**One morning**

Troy was very excited because the girl who he love named gabriella is taking admission in the same school and in the same class . Troy was thinking about her that the day would be awesome cause they can spend so much time with each other.but he was not sure that Gabriella loved him or not.

Then suddenly he heard shouting of her mother

"come fast troy or u will miss your school bus" his mother screamed standing at the door with angry look on her face

"coming mom" troy said watching the watch

He was in a hurry because he had never get late in his school life

He ran towards the school bus which was standing outside his house blowing horns.

When he entered the bus he gave a sigh of relief.

He was surprised to see that Gabriella was in her bus.

Gabriella was chatting with her friends. Troy waved at Gabriella.

Both said hi to each other and laughed .

'

You look beautiful in the school dress also" Troy said. Gabriella blushed at his comment.

When they reach school they were chatting wid each other. They were so happy

Chad came and said hi to them

Hi dude chad said

Hi chad troy said

Dude lets go the class is started" chad said in hurry

Ok chad comin" troy said

Gabi meet u after the class" troy said

Ok troy " Gabriella said

Taylor greeted Gabriella

Hi taylor" gabi said

How do u know my name? taylor asked

Troy told me the names of the whole gang" gabi said

New here" taylor asked?

Ya" Gabriella said

Ok I will show you the school"taylor said

Ok" gabi said

When taylor was showing her school Gabriella saw a girl which was getting critisized by girls

pinky"the girls critisizing said

hey why are u after her?"gabi asked

shut up."the girls said

no I will not" gabi yelled

go from here or I will complaint about you in the principals office"gabi said in anger

then the girls walked away from there

are you okay? Gabriella asked concerned

ya"sharpay said

whats ur name? gabi said

sharpay" she said

ok bye c ya"gabi said

the class is started"gabi said

When the class was over their . dave matsui came and announced that tomorrow is prom night.

All the students were happy when they heard that it would be a prom night.

At night troy and Gabriella were chatting on the net at 10:30 pm.

Glt:Hi troy

Tlg:hi

Tlg: what does ur penname mean?

Glt:I cant tell

Tlg:so will u come tomorrow at the prom night?

Glt:ya

Tlg:ok cool

Glt:I have to go to sleep. my mother is telling to sleep.

Tlg:but u came just now

Glt:I will meet u tomorrow

Tlg:ok bye

Glt:bye

The next night

Chad and taylor were dancing with each other

Gabriella was wearing a pink dress which was sparkling.

Troy was dressed in a black dress and white pant.

U are looking beautiful

Want to dance? Troy asked looking in her brown eyes

"Ya sure" Gabriella said

Then they went to the dance floor and start dancing.

The lightning blue eyes were connected with brown chocolaty eyes.

**Na na na na**

**  
Na na**

**You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?**

**  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)na na yeah  
You are the music in me**

Slowly unknowingly they were getting close to each other.

Troy could saw the love for him in gabis eyes

"Gabriella anne montez will u be my girlfriend?" troy asked with a blank expression on his face

"ok troy I would love to be your girlfriend" Gabriella said very happily

Do u know what does my penname means? Gabi asked

"Ya tell" troy asked her

"It means Gabriella loves troy" Gabriella told her

My penname means troy loves Gabriella" troy told her

"I love u Gabriella" troy said

"I love you too" Gabriella said

Their lips met and they kissed each other passionately .

"This was the best day till now" both said in unison

**The end**

**Guys plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsss review. Pls write if any mistake is there and **

**comment about this. Oh my hands are paining cuz it takes a lot of hardwork to type story.**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssss**


	2. author note check this out

Guys please read my oneshots and I am updating tomorrow so tighten your seat belts and switch of your mobiles this is a fun

**Guys please read my oneshots and I am updating tomorrow so tighten your seat belts and switch of your mobiles this is a fun**

**Guys why am I speaking like we are in aeroplane . am I crazy?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes**

**No**

**oh leave it lol**

**till then read my stories who haven't read**

**THANX XOXMUSICALXOX FOR ENCOURAGEMENT.**

**U will find my grammer not up to the mark but please read and review.**

**I will accept your criticism whole heartedly.**


	3. The Misunderstanding

HEY GUYS NEW ONESHOT PLS R&R

**HEY GUYS NEW ONESHOT PLS R&R**

**DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN HSM EXCEPT DVD & POSTER**

**Just to tell u that there will be a leap in this one-shot **

**Chapter- fall in love again**

**Summary- Troy and Gabriella loved each other but they will break up on their trip because of some misunderstanding. What will happen? **

**3……..2……..1…………one-shot begins**

Troy Bolton, the captain of the basket ball team, having blue sparkling eyes, and shaggy brown hair and toned body . he was very popular.

The cheerleaders were mad at him but he avoid them because she had a very special girlfriend naming Gabriella montez .

Gabriella called as Gabi by Troy have black straight hair and dark brown chocolaty eyes. Both love each other and met at their special place rooftop garden.

**At rooftop garden**

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said

"hey Gabi" Troy said kissing her

"wow you are looking very beautiful today" Troy said

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said blushing

"Gabi I want to ask that will u go with me on a trip? " Troy asked nervously

"well I have to ask my parents for permission " Gabi said

"ok Gabi tell me on phone whether you got the permission or not" Troy said

"sure" Gabi said

**At evening **

**Tring-tring the phone rung**

"Troy I am coming with u on this trip**"** Gabi said with joy"

"Yes then the trip will be fun. Specially when its u baby" Troy said

"yes It would be a lovely trip when we and the whole gang is going"

"Yes it would be" troy said

"Ok bye till then" Troy said

"Remember tomorrow in the morning we are going to Singapore "Troy said

"Ok bye see you tomorrow at the airport" Troy said

"Bye troy" Gabriella said

**Next Day At Airport**

they were getting luggage check, talking with each other about Singapore.

After that they were waiting for their flight , Troy and Gabriella were looking in each other eyes .the lightning blues connected with chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly Chad interrupted them and said "lets go dude to buy some juice"

"I will give some coffee to my hottie so she become more hot" Chad whispered in his ears.

"Dude u and your love story" Troy said

They buy juice for all of them and give them to everyone

When the glass came near Jason, Jason again started asking his stupid question

Is it mango juice? Jason asked

"Ya Jason" Troy said

Is it made from mango" Jason again started with his questions

"No pineapple " Troy said with a little anger on his face

"Oh I see new varieties of pineapple" Jason said

Troy gave a look of help on Chad

"Jason just drink it" Chad said

"Ok I am drinking mango juice made from pineapple for the first time" Jason said proudly

All the gang glared at Jason

(A/n I will skip some part don't mind please)

After sometime, their flight came so they get into their aeroplane

They talk , play, sleep and do many things in their whole journey

After reaching the hotel at 6:00 pm they were tired

They had their tea and were off to bed

Next day they were gone to breakfast but Troy was in his room

Suddenly the door knocked

Troy opened the door and was shocked it was his ex-girlfriend who still like him. Gabriella had saw his ex-girlfriend Melena.

They chat and clear the things and decided to be friend. While going they kissed each other on cheek as friend but Gabriella thought they are having an affair.

She saw them only kissing.

Tears falling from Gabriella eyes. She was so sad at that time. She ran away at that time

When Troy saw her he said Gabriella to wait but Gabriella only said its over Troy running.

Gabriella took a cab and decided to go back. It was too late . Gabriella went in the Cab

Gabriella decided its over with Troy.she was very sad and started to sing a song

. her tears were still falling down her cheek

funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Gabriella mobile rung up but she switch her mobile off

as it was of Troy. When this news get to all of the friends they were shocked.

"Dude u should tell Gabriella everything" Chad said

"I was trying to tell her but she ran off" Troy said very sadly

"Now we should go back and plan something but it can be only possible if we all work together" Chad said

"Yes we will work together" the whole gang said in unison

The whole gang came back and were at Troy's home.

"Idea we can take help of Gabriella's friend Dave " Chad said

"Ya we should say Dave to come in a restaurant along with Gabriella" Troy said

They call up Dave to bring Gabriella in the restaurant . the gang and Melena also came to support Troy .

As Gabriella entered the door of restaurant along with his friend Dave flowers felt on her and Troy came in front of Gabriella.

"Gabriella it was a misunderstanding" Troy said

"Please go away Troy its over" Gabriella said but still she loved her very much from inside

"Please listen to me just one minute" Troy said with sadness on his face

"Ok tell what you have to say" Gabriella said

"Gabriella that day Melena came in my room to clear out things and we decided to be just friend and we kissed on each other cheek just as a friend nothing more than that" Troy said with a look of sadness on his face

"How can I believe you?" Gabriella said but she was feeling different from inside

Troy called Melena who was with the gang.

"Gabriella he is saying truth. You should now be each others bf gf. You are made for each other.you will never get such a nice boyfriend I am sure about that " Melena said

"Troy sorry I think that you are having an affair. I am so sorry. I will trust you from now" Gabriella said weeping

"Its ok Gabriella" Troy said

"Gabriella Anne Montez will you be my girlfriend again?" Troy said with a wide grin

"Sure Troy Bolton" Gabriella said kissing Troy

The wildcats and Melena screamed "**Troyellaaa Foreverrrr"**

**THE END………………………………….**

**I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE MY STORIES .**

**A/N –JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I WROTE THE LYRICS MYSELF**

**R&R**


End file.
